MEMÒRIES DEL DOCTOR WATSON
by Chaneta
Summary: Tot i el passar dels anys hi ha moments que són dificils d'oblidar,  sobretot si hi ha preguntes sense resposta. El Doctor Watson intentará trobar  pels seus propis mitjans algunes d'aquestes respostes.


Aquesta historia esta basada en els llibres de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, del qual pertanyen els personatges.

Està situada just despres de la historia "El problema final" i en conté clares referencies.

* * *

MEMÒRIES DEL DOCTOR WATSON

Aquestes memòries no tenen, com d'altres anteriors, l'objectiu de sortir a la llum ni de fer conèixer al món sencer el nom d'en Sherlock Holmes. Es més, probablement no abandonin mai les meves pertinences. Més que memòries són pensaments, sentiments i deduccions que necessito expressar, extreure de mi abans de que m'acabin tornant boig. I qui millor que la ploma i el pergamí per escoltar i comprendre les meves penes? Tot i això intentaré expressar-me el més clarament possible només per si de cas, en algun moment remot en la senectut de la meva vida, decideixo rellegir aquestes línies o donar-les-hi a conèixer a algú més. Així doncs, començaré pel principi.

Han passat més de dos anys des del nostre últim cas junts, en les muntanyes de Suïssa, i des de la pèrdua del meu bon amic Sherlock, però tot aquest temps no ha fet res més que generar-me cada cop més i més dubtes. Sento que els fets ocorreguts aquell dia s'escapen lentament de les meves mans, incapaç de trobar-hi cap lògica en ells. El mètode "científic" amb el qual amb tanta facilitat aconseguia meravellar-me el meu apreciat amic no em porta a una conclusió suficient i satisfactòria. Es possible, emperò, que aquest fet es degui a les meves limitades capacitats deductives que m'impedeixen veure res a on d'altres haurien vist una vida sencera. O potser es degut a l'esperança de descobrir un desenllaç satisfactori a una historia temps endarrere acabada.

No obstant això, tot i el transcurs d'aquests dos anys, no sóc capaç de perdonar-me pels errors que vaig cometre aquell dia. Com vaig permetre que m'enganyessin amb aquella carta falsa? El meu deure era romandre al costat del meu vell amic, acompanyar-lo i guaitar per ell i la seva seguretat, protegir-lo d'un perill imminent i omnipresent. I quina fou la causa que m'impedí retrocedir en observar la silueta de la mort corrent cap al meu estimat amic? Com no vaig sospitar del que tenia davant els ulls? Tenia les proves davant, clares fins i tot per a algú d'intel·ligència baixa com un servidor, i tot i així en la meva innocència vaig prosseguir el meu camí, deixant en Holmes sol. No em perdonaré mai aquest error.

Però, tal i com hauria dit el meu antic company, la culpabilitat no em permetrà arribar a cap conclusió. Gairebé el puc veure davant meu, en un dels seus excessos d'activitat, passejant amunt i avall per casa nostre, el pis 221B de Baker Street:_ "Fets, Watson! L'únic útil per resoldre un enigma són els fets!"_. Per més temps que passi, aquell seguirà sent el nostre pis. Meu i d'en Sherlock Holmes, l'únic i brillant detectiu assessor de Londres.

Així, doncs, cal retornar als fets. Per una banda tenim el noi suís que em dugué la carta, òbviament sota les ordres de l'obscur professor Moriarty, poc després de rebre-la i llegir-la vaig decidir abandonar en Holmes i retornar a l'hotel. De fet va ser el propi Holmes el que em va acabar de convèncer en aquest punt, tot i ser plenament conscient del que significava, tal i com vaig descobrir després. Aquest punt cal remarcar-lo: quin motiu hauria impulsat al fred i calculador Holmes a exposar-se d'aquesta manera al perill? Tampoc és el fet de que fos la primera vegada, solia tenir aquesta tendència però sempre desprès d'haver alertar algú, ja fos Scotland Yard o jo mateix. Aquell cop va renunciar a l'única ajuda fiable en moltes milles de distancia sense cap motiu aparent.

Una possible explicació podria ser que volia allunyar-me de l'escena, de fet es quasi una seguretat que aquesta era la seva intenció però la pregunta principal és: per quin motiu ho faria? Quin era l'objectiu final d'allunyar-me i exposar-se al professor Moriarty ell sol? Un mòbil podria ser el seu immens orgull, recordo la frustració que va mostrar quan descobrí que els seus esforços havien sigut inútils i que després de tota la seva investigació el peix gros s'havia escapolit de la xarxa. És possible doncs que es tractés d'un últim esforç per aconseguir el seu objectiu, pel qual òbviament i com sempre jo no n'era més que un destorb. O potser no cal ser tant melodramàtic; si no es tractés de qui es tracta es podria conjecturar que el motiu real va ser pensant en la meva seguretat, protegir-me allunyant-me del perill. No hi ha temps per sentir-se dolguts ni culpables, si una cosa em va deixar clara a força de repeticions és que els sentiments no haurien d'interposar-se en el transcurs d'una deducció lògica, així que ignorem-los i prosseguim.

Fos com fos, el mòbil que el va fer ignorar la situació i permetre'm que l'abandonés allà només el sap una persona que, malauradament, ja no pot ser interrogada. Arribats a aquest punt es precís que m'aturi un moment en la deducció. Necessito un segon per deixar anar els sentiments que em pressionen a l'interior, abans de que explotin. Inferioritat, impotència, ràbia, ira, temor, dolor i culpabilitat, sobretot culpabilitat. Si no hagués estat tant estúpid, si fos més àgil en l'art de l'observació o si en Holmes no fos tant bon actor segurament hauria descobert alguna cosa en ell, algun indici del que estava a punt de fer, del perquè de tot plegat. Si hagués sabut que aquell seria l'ultim cop que el veuria hauria sigut diferent. No hauria sigut una mirada ràpida i desitjosa d'una confirmació i acceptació per deixar-lo sol un parell d'hores. Una mirada fugaç i impacient. Si ho hagués sabut l'hauria observat a consciència, intentant descobrir cada detall en la seva expressió, en la posició corporal, en la mirada. I possiblement no hauria vist res d'inusual gràcies tant als seus amplis dots artístics en l'art de la representació teatral com en la meva incapacitat per veure res encara que ho tingui davant.

Respiro profundament i deixo anar els últims residus d'emocions per la meva pell per tornar a concentrar-me, o almenys intentar-ho, en el misteri que se'm presenta. Desprès d'arribar a l'hotel vaig saber que aquell missatge havia estat escrit en els papers propis de l'hotel per un home alt i anglès que havia arribat poc després de que marxéssim nosaltres. No cal ser un expert del mètode deductiu per arribar a la conclusió que no era ni més ni menys que el professor Moriarty. El qual possiblement era el que jo havia vist córrer per la muntanya, dirigint-se al seu encontre final amb el seu major rival. Immediatament vaig retornar al lloc d'origen, arribant-hi per descomptat més de dues hores tard. El posterior anàlisis que vaig fer de la zona, com el que posteriorment van realitzar els investigadors als quals vaig informar, no van revelar res alentidor: dues figures havien caminat fins a l'extrem del camí i alguna cosa havia caigut al buit removent terra i plantes al seu pas. I cap figura havia retornat pel mateix camí.

La nota que en Holmes em va deixar, la qual encara guardo amb recel, no deixa cap dubte al respecte. Un home que parla d'assolir el final de la seva carrera a qualsevol preu, que es disculpa pel dolor que pugui ocasionar en fer-ho i que menciona el seu testament no pot tenir gaires intencions de tornar. Així doncs es podria considerar un suïcidi? Quan parlava del "preu" que havia de pagar per esborrar l'amenaça d'en Moriarty no hi ha cap dubte del que es referia. Altre cop no hi havia enigma en la resolució dels fets sinó en el motiu que els va desencadenar. Es possible que en Sherlock estigues cansat de fugir, sempre amb el temor a sobre, i que decidís resoldre el conflicte d'una vegada per totes. Peró si era així perquè no ho va fer des del moment en que va saber que en Moriarty s'havia escapat? Quan em va demanar que tornès a Anglaterra, en comptes d'arriscar-me al seu costat. Era perfectament capaç d'esquivar-me i propiciar un encontre més favorable. I en comptes d'això va seguir recorrent el continent amb mi al seu costat durant setmanes. I tot i que contínuament estava alerta no el vaig veure desanimat en cap moment, al contrari, no l'havia vist mai tant animat i alegre; realment semblava que gaudia d'aquell viatge, com si d'unes vacances es tractessin.

Ser conscient de que les ultimes setmanes que vaig romandre al seu costat van ser alegres i plenes de la verdor d'aquelles muntanyes anima el meu cor. Els motius pels quals en Sherlock va fer el que va fer i va dir el que va dir en aquella carta se'ls va endur amb ell, precipici avall. Mai sabré perquè va escollir apartar-me a l'últim moment, quan més falta li feia la meva ajuda. I potser és millor així.

Potser ja és hora d'assumir els fets: en Sherlock Holmes, el genial i meravellós detectiu consultor de Londres va partir en aquella cascada. Però també ho va fer el meu company esbojarrat i egoista, impetuós a vegades i extremadament frívol i precís en d'altres. I saber que va morir aconseguint el seu objectiu hauria de servir-me com a consol. Però no ho és. Res no podrà consolar-me per la seva pèrdua.

I aquest desconsol no canviarà sense importar els anys que passin.

* * *

- Holmes, li puc fer una pregunta?

- Per descomptat, estimat Watson.

- En que re-dimonis estava pensant al enfrontar sol al professor Moriarty?

- Es curiós que utilitzi el terme "pensar". Vaig pensar molt i variadament en el llarg temps de que vaig disposar, elaborant i desaprovant múltiples teories, algunes més inquietats que d'altres. Quan tingui un o dos anys lliures li en faré un breu resum.

- Deixi-ho, crec que m'estimo més deduir-ho per mi mateix.

- Això, amic meu, li pot costar tota una vida.

- Que així sigui, benvolgut Holmes, que així sigui.


End file.
